Fate or Luck Part 2
by Dede42
Summary: When Penelope is shot by the guy who'd taken her out on a date, the Winchesters stick around to help the BAU find the shooter and learn something interesting about Penelope herself. Will they be successful or will the shooter strike again?
1. Chapter 1: WWHO WOULD SHOOT PENELOPE?

Supernatural: Fate or Luck Pt. 2

A/N: And I return with part two of Fate or Luck. As you know, I ended the first story with Penelope Garcia having been shot, and I'm sure that you're all wondering what will happen to our favorite computer techie. So buckle up and let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: WHO WOULD SHOOT PENELOPE?**

" _And who is he that will harm you, if ye be followers of that which is good_ _?"_

 _1 Peter 3:13_

Penelope Garcia always prided herself for being tough for her friends and for the job when needed, and also being able to detach herself from the stress and sometimes, the grossness of the job, so when she found herself shot and slumping slowly onto the steps, she detached herself from the pain.

Now she was drifting in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of someone standing over her at one point, and then a whole lot of flashing lights, noises, and people kneeling over her, asking questions.

Penelope was vaguely aware of something being put on her neck and one of the questions asked _actually_ came through. _`"What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"`_

"P-Penelope Garcia," she gasped as she was placed onto a stretcher.

"Ok, Penelope, just stay with us, and we're gonna get you some help," one of the paramedics told her as he helped wheeled the stretcher toward the ambulance, and then loaded her in, just as one of her neighbors called out.

"I _think_ she works for the FBI!"

* * *

The Winchesters were leaving the BAU headquarters, having just spooked Erin Strauss with their arrival and were glad that she was willing to listen to their case, and were now heading to the Impala when someone called their names.

"Dean, Sam, Liz! Wait!"

They turned and saw Hotch, Rossi, and JJ running up to them.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of their emotional turmoil. "Hotch?"

"It's Garcia," Hotch answered. "She's been shot."

"What?!"

"We don't know more then that," Hotch cut in. "Only that she's being taken to the hospital right now, and she's in critical condition."

"Then _why_ are we standing here talkin'?" Dean demanded. "Let's go!" and he yanked open the driver's door on the car, prompting Liz and Sam to get in, too.

Agreeing, Hotch, JJ, and Rossi headed for the nearest SUV.

* * *

By the time that both Emily and Reid heard the news and got to the hospital, Penelope was already in surgery, and it wasn't looking good.

"How'd this happen?" Reid asked, death-gripping his bag, and it was obvious that this was overwhelming him.

"We're not real sure," JJ admitted, "but she's in surgery, and we just have to wait."

"Where's Morgan?" Emily asked, noting that he wasn't there.

"I've tried calling him," Liz told her, "but his phone keeps goin' to voicemail."

Needing to do something, Reid pulled out his own phone to call their missing teammate.

"I _can't_ believe that this is happening," Sam muttered, shaken.

That was the general agreement as they all waited in the waiting area for some word or sign that Penelope was going to be all right.

* * *

Meanwhile 'Colby' calmly walked along a bridge, paused at the trailing, and then tossed into the water a box of ammo and the revolver into the river below.

He watched them sink into the dark water, smiled, and then walked away.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the BAU team and the Winchesters waited for some word about Penelope while the doctors and nurses fought to keep her alive and repair the damage, and at one point, had to use paddles to restart her heart.

* * *

It was 3 am by the time Morgan showed up, finding that everyone, minus Hotch and Rossi, were sitting, and wasn't surprised when Rossi shoved a gold chain with three charms on it in his pocket and knew that the older man had been fingering it again.

"She's been in surgery for a couple hours," JJ told him, standing up.

"I was in church, my phone was off," Morgan told them, and it was obvious from his tone that he'd wished he'd left it on instead.

"There's nothing you could have been doing here," said Reid.

"The police have any leads?" Morgan asked, not taking any comfort from Reid's words.

"I spoke to the lead detective," Hotch answered, "but he doesn't think they'll get anything out of the crime scene."

Just then, a door open, and they all looked around to see one of the doctors walking toward them; he was in his mid-forties, wearing blue scrubs, a surgical cap that he was pulling off, and was carrying a clipboard.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes," said both JJ and Hotch as Reid, Emily, Liz, Dean, and Sam all stood up.

"Well, it was touch and go for a while, but she pulled through, and is in intensive care sleeping," the doctor told them. "You can see her in the morning."

"How bad was it?" Emily asked.

"Well, it was a chest to abdomen shot, and had it been a centimeter further to the left, it would've hit her heart," he explained. "I say it was a minor miracle. You can see her all once she wakes up."

The team gave their thanks and the doctor left to attend other business.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"David, Dean, and I will go examine the crime scene," Hotch responded. "The rest of you should get some rest and then come back to be here for Garcia when she wakes up." He then turned extra serious. "I don't care about procedure, I don't care if this isn't our case; we're not going to work any other cases until we can find the son of bitch that did this to one of our own."

The rest fully agreed since this attack on one of them, and they weren't going to stop until they found the unsub responsible.

* * *

Some time later, Hotch, Dean, and Rossi carpooled to the apartment complex and met with the lead detective on the front porch, where the concrete steps had a faint blood stain on it.

"We figure that he saw her go in, he followed and kicked the door in; she chased him when he grabbed her purse, and he shot her," Detective Walker explained. "And he went through the purse before running off."

"What was the distance of the shot?" Hotch asked, looking between the porch steps and the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Fifteen feet."

"Quite a shot on the run," Rossi commented while both Hotch and Dean went to stand by the front of the fountain, and turned to face the porch. "Any shell casing?"

"None."

Thanking Detective Walker, Rossi went to join Hotch, who was pretending to use his fingers as a gun and Dean was doing the same. "He must've policed his brass."

"Or he could've used a gun that doesn't eject the casing," Dean guessed. "Like a revolver maybe."

"Why would he risk entering an enclosed courtyard?" Hotch wondered.

"World bravest purse-snatcher?" Rossi suggested.

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it. "Hotchner. She is? Thank you." He then closed his phone. "Garcia's awake," he told Dean and Rossi, who were relieved, and they headed for the SUV. "Victimology: Why Garcia?"

"Why not?" Rossi retorted, earning two confused looks. "Look at Garcia, you don't just _happen_ to look like that. She wears her individuality like a shield."

"So, the unsub must've been watchin' her," Dean guessed. "Figured out her routine."

"A classic sadist," Rossi agreed. "One who was either attracted or offended by Garcia without her knowing it."

Hotch agreed with all of the theories, but it didn't answer the obvious question. "What are the odds that he would target an FBI technical analyst?"

Both Rossi and Dean shrugged and they all got into the SUV. _Who_ would target a federal employee?

* * *

At the hospital, Penelope was lying in the bed and was looking _very_ pale especially without her makeup and glasses; she was hooked up to several IVs, a heart monitor, and an oxygen tank.

She weakly smiled as the team entered and gathered around the bed with both Liz and JJ kissing her on the cheek. "No tears. If I start crying, I'll come unstapled," she requested.

"How're you feelin'?" Morgan asked, taking her hand

"Stupid and in pain," Penelope answered unhappily. "He – he seemed so _deliciously_ normal," she added.

"You know him?" Reid asked, surprised.

Penelope nodded and looked at Morgan. "It was the guy at the coffee shop, the one that I told you about."

"Garcia, do you know why this guy would try to kill you?" Emily asked.

Penelope shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "No, I – I just thought he liked me for myself." She swallowed. "I don't know why this is happening to me."

Realizing that Penelope was stressing out, JJ patted her friend's hand. "We'll leave so that you can rest, Garcia."

"We need a name," Emily pressed, notebook in hand.

"James Colby Boyler," Penelope recited from memory.

Nodding, Emily wrote the name down and left to make a few calls; as the others left, Penelope spoke to JJ and Liz. "JJ, Liz, could you both stay a moment?"

"Ok," said Liz.

"Sure," said JJ.

"I like your outfit, Liz," Penelope told her.

Liz sheepishly smiled and looked down at the pale green blouse, dark blue suit and pants, and the dark blue heels. "Yeah, Hotch made it clear that if we're gonna stick around, we should dress professionally, and you can imagine how Dean reacted to that."

Penelope chuckled. "Yeah, I can actually. JJ, I need you and Liz to do something for me…"

* * *

Outside the room, Morgan hit one of the walls with his fist, making Sam wince at the emotional rage he was sensing.

"Morgan, you need to calm down," Reid advised, fully understanding his friend's frustration.

" _Don't_ tell me what to do," Morgan snapped, but with much less anger, having seen that he was giving Sam a headache. "We _need_ to get this guy."

"And we will," Sam promised. "Even if it means risking the chance that Agent Henriksen will find us, we're stayin' right here."

Emily joined them. "Hotch called, he and Dean think that the unsub used a revolver, and they'll be here soon."

"A revolver wouldn't leave behind a shell case," Sam remarked.

"If the unsub used counter forensic measures, then he had this all planned out," Reid theorized as JJ and Liz joined them.

"What'd she say?" Morgan asked them.

JJ sighed. "She's asked that we don't talk about her as a victim." And they all glanced at Penelope, who was now dozing.

* * *

When Hotch, Dean, and Rossi arrived, the others updated them on what Penelope managed to tell them, including the name that the unsub provided on their first meeting, James Colby Baylor.

"It could be that the name he gave to Garcia could be fake," Reid added.

"Could be," Hotch agreed, "but until we know more, we can't put aside any leads."

Everyone agreed with that and went back into the room to see Penelope, who was slightly more aware, and she weakly smiled.

"How're you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"I've had better dates," Penelope responded. "I shouldn't have let my guard down, but he seemed normal."

"It's all right, Garcia," Dean said reassuringly. "We'll find this guy."

Just then, a nurse came in to check Penelope's vitals, and they went back to the hallway.

"It's clear that this unsub sought Garcia out, gained her trust, and then attempted to kill her," Rossi concluded. "But why?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Hotch. "Morgan, Liz, Reid, stay here and find out what you can from Garcia, and a sketch artist should be here soon; the rest of us will head back to the BAU."

"Yes, sir."

"Got it."

"Will do."

* * *

A short while later, Morgan, Reid, and Liz waited near the doorway while the nurse changed the IV bags.

"You know, I asked her out last night," Morgan told them, "but she was pissed at me. Blew me off."

"You couldn't have know," Reid pointed out.

Morgan sighed. "Yeah. On one hand, had she gone out with me, none of this would've happen; but on the other hand…" he shook his head. "What are the odds that the first time I pray in twenty years that Garcia would end up on the table?"

"Sometimes things happen that we can't fully understand, Morgan," Liz pointed out. "I mean…I could've let Dean make that deal, I didn't, and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means savin' my brothers."

Morgan could agree with that, and they all looked around when the nurse came out with her clipboard. "She's asking for you."

Thanking the nurse, they went back in, and Morgan gently placed his hand on top of Penelope's hand, and she smiled. "Hey, baby girl. How're you feelin'?" he asked, making a mental note to _never_ piss her off again.

"Good news, bad news, the morphine's wearin' off," Penelope answered.

"Hey, um, we have an sketch artist coming in," Reid told her.

Penelope weakly nodded. "Okay."

"You know you don't have to do this right now," Morgan told her.

"I can do this," Penelope said firmly, and she told them that the car was a four-door white sedan, American-made, and it smelled new. "A-after he shot me, I could hear him coming up the steps and I held my breath so that he would think I was dead. Later, when I was in the ambulance, I was in and out of consciousness, I could hear _"Heroes"_ playing in my head, and I thought "Wait, is David Bowie really God"?"

"You did the right thing, Garcia," Liz told her.

They stayed with Penelope for the rest of the day, and they only left when the nurse chased them out.

* * *

Four days later…

'Colby' revisited the crime scene and was examining what was left of the bloodstain when the neighbor that'd called 911 walked up, and he moved aside so that she could walk up the steps.

"What happen here?" he asked, getting her attention.

"There was a shooting here four days ago," she answered. "It's a miracle that she survived."

'Colby' looked up upon hearing that. "She's alive?" he asked, hiding his alarm. _'Dammit! I_ thought _she was dead.'_

The neighbor nodded. "Yeah, although I don't know _how_ it's possible."

"The miracle of science," 'Colby' guessed, waited until she'd gone inside and then rubbed his fingers over the faint stain. _'I can't get to Garcia while she's in the hospital. I need a new gun.'_

* * *

At the BAU, Hotch left his office and was heading toward the conference room, just as Rossi left his own office with the sketch and several folders in hand.

"You look like crap," he remarked.

"After four days with no leads, I feel like crap," Hotch admitted, and it also didn't help matters that Strauss was bugging him about the Winchesters' presence in the building and was threatening to call Henriksen if they didn't leave.

"Well, we can always bring in the thirty million men that matches this," Rossi suggested, holding up the sketch as they entered the conference room.

"The police took the sketch back to the coffee shop and the restaurant, and got nothing," Emily informed them.

"Nothin' from the car rentals either," Sam added.

"And the number that he gave to Garcia belongs to a disposable cell," Hotch concluded while Rossi pinned up the sketch.

Dean sighed, frustrated. "So, we have a big steamin' pile of nothin', and no way of findin' this scumbag."

"We'll find him," Hotch promised. "Any word on Garcia?"

"She's been moved from the ICU," JJ answered. "The doctor said that she should be able to get out in a few days; Morgan, Reid, and Liz are with her right now."

"Let's hope she can recall enough details to help us find this guy," said Rossi, and the others agreed.

* * *

The gun shop owner eyed the ID he'd been handed, and returned it to 'Colby', who was purchasing a new revolver and ammo.

"You know," said the owner, "most people get an automatic these days."

"Really?" 'Colby' asked, examining the gun and testing the weight.

The owner nodded. "Yeah, they hold more rounds."

'Colby' chuckled and practiced aiming the revolver. "You don't need more rounds if you're a good shot."

* * *

A/N: Who is Colby really and why does he want to hurt, Penelope? Stay tune for next week to find out. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: GETTING BOLDER

Supernatural: Fate or Luck Pt. 2

A/N: Here's the latest chapter for my story, and you'll find out more about Garcia's past. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: GETTING BOLDER**

" _I speak as concerning reproach, as though we had been weak. Howbeit where in so ever any is bold, (I speak foolishly,) I am bold also_ _."_

 _2 Corinthians 11:21_

At the hospital, Penelope was now sitting up and looking better with her hair done up in pigtails, her glasses on her face, along with some makeup, and could hold her own cup; Morgan, Liz, and Reid were in the room to get more info on the unsub.

"I don't know what else I can tell you," said Penelope, her eyes wide behind her dark-blue glasses. "I don't look at that sort of stuff."

"Describe his emotional state at the restaurant," Reid suggested. "That's all profiling really is."

"Did he seem nervous?" Morgan asked.

Penelope shook her head. "No, he was calm…" and she described how he took control at the restaurant, his fake Rolex, and how he asked her about her job and what he did as a lawyer while railing against the incompetence of others.

"…and then we made a toast to karma," Penelope concluded.

"You did good, sweetie," Liz told her, smiling. _'Hopefully it'll help us find this creep.'_

* * *

"City attorneys don't handle murder cases," Reid informed the team later that same day. "Clearly he isn't a lawyer."

"Which means he probably failed the bar exam," Morgan added. "Which also explains his vocabulary."

"He's clearly a narcissist," said Rossi. "New Haven and Cambridge, instead of Yale and Harvard. He's also impotent based on how he rails against the incompetence of others."

Sam pondered all of this. "So, he pretends to be a lawyer and lures Garcia in by takin' her to a nice place, and when her guard's down, he tries to do her in. Why?"

Hotch knew that was one of many questions that they needed to answer. "JJ, we need a analyst to input all of our data."

JJ nodded and left to make some calls.

* * *

A short while later, Morgan, Liz, and Reid went back to the hospital to ask Penelope a few more questions; meanwhile, Hotch, Rossi, and Dean were leading a new tech analyst down the hall to Penelope's office.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" the guy asked; he was tallish with messy black hair, dark eyes behind dark-rimmed glasses, he wore a white shirt with blue and purple splatters with tanned slacks, black shoes, wore a pattern purple tie, and carried a brown leather bag over one shoulder.

"We need you to do a search for us, Mr. Lynch," Hotch answered, removing his ID tag to swipe it across the scanner to access Penelope's office.

Kevin Lynch raised his eyebrows. "I could've done this at my computer," he pointed out. "Anyway, why can't your own analyst do this?"

"She's currently in the hospital," Rossi answered.

"Wait, is this the analyst that got shot?" Kevin asked, surprised.

Rossi nodded and they entered the office; Kevin took in all of the computer screens and Penelope's colorful toys and stuff. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that we're the guardians of a whole lot of data," Kevin explained, removing his bag and sat down in front of the computers. "This kind of stuff tends to leave us a little paranoid."

' _Where'd JJ_ find _this guy?'_ Dean wondered.

"We need you to do a search for the name James Colby Baylor," Hotch requested.

Nodding, Kevin logged into the system and his jaw dropped with amazement. "Wow."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"This system is uber crazy," Kevin responded, impressed. "I mean…it's LINUX-based, open-sourced. This is beyond the standard government systems; I mean, you don't see something like this outside of countries, like Switzerland."

"James Colby Baylor," Hotch repeated.

Kevin scowled. "Right. Chop, chop." He began the search and found nothing. "Nope."

"Okay, search for anyone who failed the bar exam or got fired from a law firm within the last five years," Hotch requested.

"But that'll take forever," Kevin protested.

"Try narrowing it down to anyone with the initials J.C.B," Rossi suggested. "He'll probably have monogram shirts; trust me, they aren't cheap," he added, having some monogram shirts of his own.

Kevin began typing again with a new search and a lot of different windows filled with online stuff appeared on the screen, impressing him even further, and he smiled.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked.

"This might be the coolest girl I've ever met," Kevin commented.

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "You've never laid eyes on her."

Kevin chuckled. "Well…her GUI is mind-blowing."

Dean rolled his eyes, seeing what was happening. "Oh God…" _'He_ now _has a crush on Garcia?'_

"The list," said Hotch.

Kevin sighed and continued typing when a window popped up, requesting a password. "Oh. That's weird." He typed in his authorization password, but it was instantly denied. "Well, this isn't good."

While Kevin tired to access the file again, Hotch, Rossi, and Dean exchanged uneasy looks. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

After making a certain call, Hotch, Rossi, and Dean walked down the hallway and JJ was startled when Hotch headed straight for the elevator.

"What's Hotch doing?" she asked Rossi and Dean, who were looking grim.

"Right now, I'm guessing he's wishing anybody else was the leader of this team," Rossi answered as Hotch left, and they went into the bullpen to let Sam and Emily know what was going on.

* * *

At the hospital, Morgan was holding a small mirror up and Penelope was putting on lip-gloss when there was a knock, and Hotch entered, walking past the guard on duty. "Hey."

"How're you feeling?" Hotch asked as Morgan moved aside.

"I'm doing better," Penelope answered, setting aside her lip-gloss.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, sensing that something was going on.

Hotch sighed. "We found an encrypted file on your computer," he told her, noting how she tensed slightly. "Are you involved in something that I need to know about?"

Penelope shook her head. "No."

"Hotch, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"Could this be connected in _anyway_ to whoever shot you?" Hotch asked, ignoring the question.

"I don't think so," Penelope answered.

"I need the password," Hotch requested.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "The password."

Penelope swallowed. "Gilman Street."

"Thank you," said Hotch.

"They can't _possibly_ think Garcia's involved in anything, do they?" Reid asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Hotch admitted, nothing Liz's confused expression. "Internal Affairs have ordered us to stop working the case, and they want you, Dean, and Sam to turn yourselves in," he explained, leaving Liz shocked. "However, Sam just called and he _convinced_ them to change their minds, plus the records show you're clear of all charges."

"Thanks heavens," Liz muttered, relieved and glad for Sam's Jedi mind trick. "But what about Garcia?"

Hotch sighed. "IA is doing an audit of your computers, and until further notice, you've been suspended," he told Penelope, who deflated slightly. "I'm sorry," he added and it was true. _No one_ liked the IA people.

The moment that Hotch left, Penelope began pulling the sensors off her chest, and Morgan moved to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you doin'?" he asked, grabbing her hands.

"I have to get out of here," Penelope insisted. "I can't stay here."

Morgan shook his head. "No you need to stay here and rest, and I don't care what IA says, either."

"No," Penelope snapped desperately. "Morgan the last thing I said before I got shot was "that everything happens for a reason'."

"I understand that," Morgan began, but Penelope shook her head.

"No you don't," she said, breathing hard. "Derek, if I lose faith in that, then I'll have nothing."

Liz could see that their friend was serious and she lightly touched his arm. "Derek, we should hear her out."

"Ok," Morgan agreed, sighing as he released Penelope's hands. "Ok."

* * *

Back at the BAU, both Emily and JJ were watching with frustration as Agent Adam Fuchs removed _everything_ from the board and placed it in a cardboard box.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" JJ asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yes," Fuchs answered simply, and then noted the cold looks he was getting. "Yes, it's necessary, and Mr. Lynch will be doing an audit of her computers, and I will oversee the investigation."

Kevin, who was standing next to the board, nervously waved before shoving his hands into his pants pockets, clearly wishing he was somewhere else right now, even he didn't like being bossed around by the IA people, either.

"A federal employee was just gunned down," JJ pointed out, "and you make it seem more important to investigate her then finding out who shot her."

"Well that's not entirely true," said Fuchs, now collecting the folders on the table, "the police have jurisdiction, and trust me, I will offer them the full force of the FBI to solve this case."

"With all do respect sir. The BAU is a _part_ of that force," Emily stated.

"Look, I'm sorry," Fuchs apologized and continued packing up the case files. "I realize how hard this must be."

"But?" JJ prompted.

" _But_ , the first thing you look at is victimology, correct?" Fuchs asked, and both women nodded reluctantly. "The bureau needs to know what she's involved in, and whether it has anything to do with why she was shot."

"She's not _involved_ with anything," JJ declared.

Fuchs raised his eyebrows at her. "And you're certain of that?"

"Absolutely," Emily confirmed.

Fuchs smirked and walked around the table to collect the remaining papers and folders. "What do you know about how she was recruited to the FBI?" he asked.

Emily and JJ exchanged confused looks. What did _that_ have to do with anything?

* * *

At the hospital, Penelope was standing and packing up her stuff. "After my parents died, I…kind of went off the rails for a while," she explained to Morgan, Reid, and Liz. "I dropped out of Caltech, I lived underground, basically. But I kept teaching myself code. It was like…the one thing that kept me together."

* * *

"Well the bureau keeps track of computer hackers," Fuchs explained, sort of. "Ones who have the skills to be either _extremely_ useful, or a potential menace."

"So, Garcia was on a watch list?" Emily asked, surprised.

Fuchs shook his head. "No, watch lists are long," he corrected. I'm talking about only a _handful_ of people on the planet."

"What did she do to get on that list?" JJ asked, recalling how the CIA kept both her and Penelope back at the BAU, and had said that Penelope was on a list for some reason.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to answer that," Fuchs said plainly.

* * *

"So they offered you a job?" Reid asked.

Penelope nodded, having revealed that she'd hacked into the FBI computer systems on a dare, and a few months later, they'd caught her with the option to either go to jail or work for them. "Mm-hmm."

"Like Frank Abernakle," Reid remarked. "The bureau figured if you can't beat 'em, hired 'em."

"Yeah, something like that," Penelope agreed.

"Well, I admit that I'm impressed," Liz commented. "And no matter what _anyone_ says, I'm not leavin' until you get your job back."

Penelope smiled, grateful. "Thanks, Liz, that means a lot."

"Garcia, what's on the encrypted file?" Morgan asked.

"I'm required to keep a record of everything the team does," Penelope answered hesitantly. "And also what you and your brothers do, too, Liz."

Liz was surprised. "Wha-? Really?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, and after my system got hack and Elle got shot, I – I didn't want anyone else to be able to get at you."

"We'll talk to the doctor, see if he'll clear you to leave," Reid offered and left the room while Penelope continued packing her bag with Liz's help.

* * *

That night, Morgan and Liz drove Penelope to the apartment, where a cop was waiting for them.

Morgan got out first, along with Liz, and they helped Penelope get out with her bag.

"Hi, I'm Mike Flemming," Mike introduced himself, showing them his ID and badge. "I'm on 'till midnight. Officer Cranbeck will be here after that, ok?"

"Thank you," said Penelope, glad for the police protection.

"You're welcome," Mike responded.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Morgan suggested as he and Liz escorted Penelope into the courtyard while Mike kept watch near his patrol car; as they neared the front steps, she saw the faint blood stain and she froze.

"It's okay," Liz said reassuringly.

"Come on," said Morgan, touching her arm, "it washes off. I promise."

Taking a breath, Penelope went up the steps and inside with Morgan and Liz while holding her side.

* * *

Penelope let them into her apartment, alerting them to the salt line on the inside, plus that there was a devil's trap under the doormat.

While she put down her keys, Morgan and Liz looked around the living room area with purple walls, a lot of lamps, pictures on the panels, colorful toys, peacock-print curtains, crystals, stain-glass curtains separating the bedroom, and more salt lines to keep demons out.

Morgan chuckled. "I, um…I would expect nothing less."

Penelope also chuckled. "You both should be flattered," she said as Morgan set down her bag. "Not many people are invited in off the grid."

Liz giggled. "Well it's fantastic, even with the protection of salt lines and devil's traps."

"I also have bottles of holy water, crosses, and a few other protective items that Bobby told me about," Penelope added, "and I've sewn anti-possession talismans into all of my clothes."

"I believe it," Liz agreed, impressed that Penelope was defending herself against the forces of evil so well.

"Super 8?" Morgan asked, nodding to a projector on a small table, which had a film reel already in it.

Penelope nodded. "Yeah." She then walked over to the projector and turned it on. "I always imagine myself fighting crime," she remarked as home videos of her childhood appeared on the screen. "My parents were hippies. I think it horrified them."

Both Morgan and Liz chuckled, imagining Penelope as a kid, playing cop and robbers with the other kids.

"How old were you when you lost them?" he asked.

"18," Penelope answered, "drunk driver." And she turned off the projector while Morgan walked around and found her weekly planner. "I volunteer once a week. I counsel family members of murder victims."

"Baby, you don't get enough of this at work?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"I look at those crime scene photos all day long," Penelope explained. "I can't know those families are out there, trying to cope, and not do something to help."

Morgan sighed. "You do know it was stupid to encrypt that files."

"Yes, I know," Penelope agreed. "Old habits, I guess."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Liz commented.

Morgan understood that, and he could see that Penelope was beginning to tire slightly. "You need some rest," he advised.

"You're right," Penelope agreed and hugged Morgan. "Go. Be free, my love." And then she hugged Liz. "You too, sweetie."

"Hey, I'm not going _anywhere_ ," Morgan stated.

"Me either," Liz agreed.

"I'm fine," Penelope protested. "I got my goon squad parked out front."

"Goon squad or no goon squad, that couch right there is going to be my best friend until we find this guy," Morgan told her. "Now leave it alone."

"And I got a sleeping bag that I'm gonna bring up," Liz added. "So drop it."

Penelope smiled, grateful. "Ok." And she moved toward her bedroom, and then faced them. "But if you're thinking of trying to take advantage of me…" she told Morgan. "Let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterward."

Liz laughed and left to get her sleeping bag while Morgan smiled.

"Hey, silly girl," he said and Penelope faced him again. "I love you. You know that right?" he asked.

Penelope smiled. "I love you, too."

"Go to bed," Morgan suggested, glad that she was doing better.

Penelope nodded and she went into her bedroom, where she began organizing her pillows.

* * *

Later that same night, 'Colby' made his way toward the apartment, having learned, somehow, that Penelope had been released from the hospital earlier.

Mike noticed 'Colby' approaching in his rear view mirror and recalled the sketch. _'I better make sure.'_

He got out of his car and waved to 'Colby'. "Can I help you with something?"

'Colby' only returned the wave and continued walking.

Suspicious, Mike stepped in front of him, his hand on his gun. "I need you to stop right there. St-"

 _BANG! BANG!_

'Colby' shot him twice with the revolver and didn't even blink as he walked straight pass the downed cop.

* * *

The gunshots woke up Liz, Morgan, and Penelope.

Morgan and Liz both stood up, the later moving to the window.

"Garcia!" Morgan shouted as she came out of her bedroom, holding her side, and putting on her glasses.

"What's going on?!"

"Stay right there," Morgan ordered, joining Liz at the window with their guns out, and Penelope froze. "Stay there!"

They peered out the window and Liz quietly cursed when they saw Mike sprawled on the ground bleeding, and no sign of the unsub.

"He's already inside."

"Come here, come with me," Morgan said as he moved to Penelope, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over to the nearest corner. "See him?"

"No," Liz answered, joining them.

"Get in the corner, get in the corner," Morgan instructed and Penelope did so with a scared expression on her face. "Garcia, you listen to me," he added, bending down and removing his ankle-gun. "Take this gun."

"I don't believe in guns," Penelope protested.

"Trust me, they're very real," Morgan said, cocking it, and shoving it into her hand. "Take it. All right, you keep that finger off that trigger. If someone walks through that door that isn't a demon, a ghost, or one of us, you grab hold of it and you squeeze, fire, you hear me?"

Penelope clutched the gun, terrified, and watched as both Morgan and Liz headed out into the hallway.

* * *

'Colby' was heading up when both Morgan and Liz reached the stairwell and looked down, spotting him; they all fired at the same time, missing their targets, and 'Colby' bolted.

 _`"Morgan! Liz!"`_ Penelope screamed, hearing the gunfire.

"Stay there!" Morgan ordered, he and Liz running down the stairs and reaching the next level; they were forced back behind the corner as 'Colby' shot at them, running around the next corner.

* * *

Terrified, Penelope moved out of the corner and hid behind the wall in her bedroom, still clutching the gun tightly. _'Oh God, don't let anything bad happen to them.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan and Liz peered around the corner, saw that the unsub was gone, and hurried down the hallway.

* * *

'Colby' ran outside and was already crossing the street, almost getting hit by a car, when both Morgan and Liz got outside, and they tried to get a bead, but he was out of range.

"Dammit," Liz cursed and followed Morgan as they went back to check on Mike, who wasn't moving very much and was barely breathing.

Morgan grabbed the radio while Liz checked for a pulse. "107 Levenworth. I got an officer down, I repeat, officer down. Send me an ambulance."

 _`"All right. This is dispatch, we copy your request."`_

"I'm going to check on Garcia," Morgan told Liz, who nodded and was now applying pressure to the wounds, and he hurried back to the apartment.

* * *

Penelope was still hiding and was breathing hard, terrified, and fought back a scream when she heard footsteps.

Morgan, mindful of the salt line, entered the room, and paused when he saw that Penelope wasn't in the corner; he pulled out his gun and moved slowly around when he heard breathing.

He spun toward the bedroom and Penelope jumped out, screaming.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

"Garcia, it's me!" Morgan exclaimed, lowering his gun. "Don't shoot it's me. It's Morgan, baby."

Penelope whimpered as Morgan put away his gun, went to her, gently took the gun from her, and pulled her into a hug.

" _Why_ is this happening to me?" Penelope cried.

"I don't know," Morgan admitted, hearing sirens in the distance, and kissed her forehead, "I don't know."

* * *

After letting the paramedics attend to the cop, Liz used wipes to get the blood off her hands, told the arriving cops about what happen, and then hurried inside the building.

She found Penelope sitting on the couch and Morgan was standing near her. "Garcia, you all right?"

"I wish I was," Penelope whimpered and Liz sat next to her, rubbing her back.

 _Why_ was this guy going after Penelope?

* * *

A/N: So, if you can guess why this guy is after Penelope, share it in a review. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE FINAL ROUND PART ONE

Supernatural: Fate or Luck Pt. 2

A/N: Greetings, so we're now on the home stretch where the team will figure out why Colby is after Garcia, and figure out if it's possible to stop him before anyone else gets killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE FINAL ROUND PART ONE**

" _Now_ _is_ _the end_ _come_ _upon thee, and I will send mine anger upon thee, and will judge thee according to thy ways, and will recompense upon thee all thine abominations_ _."_

 _Ezekiel 7:3_

It wasn't long before the street outside was blocked off and there were police officers everywhere, looking for evidence, and taking statements since Mike Flemmings had died in route to the hospital despite the best efforts of the paramedics.

* * *

"What's going on?" JJ asked upon entering the room with Reid and Sam, having just heard about the attack made by the unsub.

"I don't know," Morgan answered, having just looked out the window, "this guy's getting seriously bold, and I can guarantee that it isn't over."

"You okay, Liz?" Sam asked his sister, who was now sitting on the coffee table.

"I will be when we catch this jerk," Liz responded sourly. "He _killed_ that cop, Sam. A _cop_ , who most likely has a family and they'll never see him again."

JJ knelt in front of Penelope, concerned. "You ok?"

"I don't know what he wants from me," Penelope responded, upset.

"Could you know something about him?" Reid asked, sitting on a chair.

"Or something that he's connected to?" Sam asked.

Penelope shook her head. "I don't know."

"Maybe you have something he wants?" Reid inquired.

"I _don't_ know who he is," Penelope complained. "I'm _so_ scared."

"I know," JJ agreed, getting up and giving Penelope a hug while Morgan, Liz, Reid, and Sam exchanged a look, wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

Outside, the cops were taking pictures, and 'Colby' was watching it all in the rear view window of his red car, and he saw the arrival of the remaining BAU members and Dean.

* * *

Pulling up with the lights flashing, Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Dean got out of the SUV and Detective Walker approached them with a grim expression. "Just so you know, your office called to tell me we're supposed to run point on this. They don't want you working the case."

"We're just here to comfort a friend," Hotch told him.

"I'm about to tell a good friend's wife her husband got murdered," Detective Walker told him. "I don't care what your office says. Any help you can give is good in my book."

"Thanks," said Hotch gratefully.

Rossi scowled. "I'm sick of being behind this guy. We gotta end this." And he led the way to the courtyard while. Detective Walker went back to work.

* * *

"Hey, did you get a look at him?" Emily asked upon entering the room just as JJ sat on the couch.

"Nothing solid," Morgan responded.

"He _definitely_ has a revolver," said Liz grimly.

"Garcia, we need to get you back to the hospital," Hotch said, entering while Emily went to rub Penelope's back.

Penelope shook her head. "No."

"You know what? You should still _be_ there," JJ insisted. "We need to get her someplace safe."

"I feel safe with all of you," Penelope pleaded.

Hotch sighed. "We can take you to the BAU."

Penelope nodded and then stared off into space when JJ stood up, and they all noticed.

"Garcia?"

"You ok?"

After a few seconds, Penelope remembered something. "When we were at dinner…they wanted to seat us by a window, but he insisted on sitting at the worse table in the place. And he sat with his back to the corner."

This was major information, and then Detective Walker walked in with another detective, talking quietly, and they accidentally broke the salt line.

"Detective," Hotch said, turning to him. "Can you clear the room for just a minute?"

"I got a dead cop downstairs," Detective Walker pointed out. "I'm considering this part of the crime scene."

"Just for a minute," Hotch requested.

Detective Walker sighed. "Do what you gotta do."

"Thank you."

They waited until the detectives were out of the room and then returned their attention to Penelope.

"Tells us about the car," Reid requested.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"Just go with him," Morgan suggested, sitting on a nearby chair.

"You said it was white, 4-door, American. What else?" Reid asked.

Penelope shrugged. "That's it. It was just a car."

"No. Come on, think," Morgan said encouragingly. "Anything. Go back."

Penelope thought about that night, visualizing the car, and remembered something else that she'd saw when 'Colby' got out. "The seatbelt was buckled behind his back."

The BAU and the Winchesters exchanged startled looks since they knew what this meant.

"Why does that matter?" Penelope asked.

"It wasn't a rental," Morgan explained. "It was for surveillance."

"Agents don't wear seatbelts," Emily added. "They need to get out in a hurry."

Rossi didn't like where this was heading. "All right. Let's cut the crap." He walked forward, pulled Liz off the table, and sat down, ignoring Liz's protests. "You _need_ to be straight with us. _Right now_."

This scared Penelope, and she tried to look away.

"Look at _me_ , not them," Rossi snapped.

"I'm not hiding anything," Penelope said honestly.

Rossi didn't believe that. "You got _shot_ ," he pointed out. "Most people get shot for a reason. Eyes _here_!" he snapped again when Penelope tried to look away again.

"Ease up, Rossi," Morgan protested and Rossi held up a hand when Liz also protested.

"You're scaring her."

"You got a room _full_ of people here, willing to believe that an _FBI agent_ has tried to kill you," Rossi stated. "We need to know _everything_ you do on company time that we don't know about." And he noted the realization in her eyes. "What?"

"Come on man," Morgan protested again.

"It's nothing bad," Penelope began.

"Spit it out!" Rossi ordered.

"Stop it, Rossi!" Liz snapped.

"It's _nothing_ bad," Penelope repeated. "It's just – I counsel victims' families, and they know where I work. So sometimes they ask me to look into cases for them."

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked, not fully understanding.

"It just means that the cases," Penelope explained, "I tag them so whoever's investigating them knows that the FBI considers them a priority."

"You're not authorized to do that," Hotch said curtly, and Rossi stood and walked away, letting Liz sit back down.

"I know," Penelope confessed as her friend rubbed her hand, "I was just trying to help."

Emily sighed. "But whoever's working those cases thinks you're watching them," she explained as the others all sighed.

"I just put the pressure on them so they wouldn't slide," Penelope whimpered.

"How many cases are we talking about?" Hotch asked.

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know…7, 8 maybe. I need to get into my system."

"You can't," Hotch reminded her. "You're suspended."

"Wait a minute," said Morgan, recalling something. "Garcia, on your date, you said this guy was pressing you to find out if you were working murder cases." And Penelope nodded. "Hotch, we gotta look at those files."

Hotch sighed and glanced at Rossi, who was grim-looking.

"I told you, I'm _sick_ of this jagoff being in front of us."

"Dave's right," Hotch agreed. "We'll go back to the BAU. Morgan, Reid, Liz, Prentiss, you stay here and make sure _no one_ forgets to log out of the system. Garcia should _not_ have access."

"Understood."

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Sam, and Dean left the apartment, crossed the courtyard, and headed for the SUV, unaware that they were being watched.

'Colby' watched as they got into the SUV and drove off; after a few seconds, he drove off in his own car. _'I can't get to Garcia, but_ maybe _I can get to the files.'_

* * *

At the BAU, Kevin was in Penelope's office and was going through the computer system when it beeped. "What the hell?" and he stared as the cursor began moving on its' own and it started grabbing certain files.

* * *

After letting the cops process her apartment and Liz put down new salt lines; Penelope was now sitting on her bed with her laptop, and she was now hacking into her own system.

* * *

Kevin chuckled, typed in a password, and began blocking her efforts. "Oh no, you don't."

* * *

Penelope scowled when this happened and typed faster, determined to get those files.

"I do _not_ have time for this."

* * *

" _No_ chance," Kevin muttered upon seeing what was being done now. "And _yet_ …"

* * *

"Huh." Now Penelope was impressed when she was blocked again. "Oh, you want to _play_?" and she tried a different approach. " _Ok_ …"

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz, Reid, Morgan, and Emily were in the other room, waiting and looking through some of her books.

"What is she doing in there?" Morgan wondered, listening to the typing of keys.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Emily countered, flipping through a graphic novel, while Liz chuckled, and Reid raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Kevin chuckled when he saw what she was trying to do now. "Oh no. You are not _seriously_ trying to back-hack me?"

' _I'm_ so _lovin' this,'_ he thought, typing away.

* * *

"Oh, _nicely_ played," Penelope muttered, amazed by the counter-strike. "Ok! New plan."

* * *

Kevin stared at the screen and at the sudden change of attack.

"Well, now, this is just _way_ too easy," he said, mildly disappointed as he gave chase.

* * *

"That's right," Penelope laughed, "chase me." And she continued typing as she kept putting her new plan into effect.

* * *

"I thought you had skills," Kevin tsked, obviously thinking that he was going to catch her, when-

The screen went black with a constant beeping sound, and the words, _`"System Failure 0707/76"`_ appeared.

"Oh boy," Kevin gulped as the other screens powered down around him. He'd been _tricked!_

* * *

"Have fun getting out of the wormhole," Penelope cackled, and she processed to retrieve the files she'd tagged. _'Boy, now_ that _was fun.'_

* * *

' _Man she got me without tipping me off,'_ Kevin thought, reaching into his pocket as the computer continued beeping. _'I_ think _that I'm falling in love with this girl.'_

* * *

Penelope came out of her bedroom just as several copies of the case files came out of her fax machine, and Morgan collected them. "Those are all the cases I flagged."

"Ok, everyone take a copy," Morgan instructed, passing the papers to Penelope, Liz, Emily, and Reid. "We need to see if any of the agents overlap in _any_ of the cases."

Exchanging nods, they all took the files and began looking through them to find a connection.

* * *

Back at the office, Kevin pulled out a USB drive, clicked it open, and inserted it into the side of the screen; seconds later, the beeping stopped, and the screens came back to life.

"Now…what were you looking for?" he wondered, typing away and he brought up the files.

* * *

They had been looking at the case files for only a few minutes when Emily found something that connected them.

"There aren't _any_ agents working on these cases," she reported. "But the same _deputy_ was a first responder in three."

"What's the name?" Morgan asked.

"Jason Clarke Battle," Liz read aloud. "J.C.B."

"What are the cases?" Reid asked.

"Uh, all three were drive-bys," Emily read, "at close range, shot with a revolver."

Penelope set up a portable keyboard that was wirelessly connected to the flat-screen TV, and used Morgan's login to search for the name, Jason Clark Battle, in the police database.

Seconds later, a picture of Jason appeared on the screen, and Penelope froze for she recognized that face instantly.

"Is that him?" Emily asked.

Penelope nodded. "Yeah."

"That's _definitely_ the guy we chased earlier," Liz confirmed, recalling the brief glimpse that she got of the killer earlier.

* * *

Kevin was looking at the same case files, the same crime scene photos, and he raised his eyebrows when the computer beeped, and the same photo of Jason appeared.

' _Whoa,'_ he realized. _'He looks like the sketch that Fuchs took off that board earlier.'_

* * *

"He's been honored twice as a hero," Liz remarked, reading the profile connected to the photo.

"So why is he stuck at deputy?" Penelope asked, now sitting on the couch with the keyboard on top of a pillow she had on her lap.

"Because even to his superiors," Morgan explained, "something was off about him."

"Makes sense," Reid commented. "The showy clothes, the subtle bragging. He presents himself as a prominent attorney when he's actually just a deputy sheriff."

"Underappreciated in the world," Morgan agreed, "and over appreciated in his own mind."

Penelope was confused. "I don't understand."

Morgan sighed. "I think you may have stumbled upon an angel of death."

Liz gaped. "You're _jokin'_."

"I thought those were nurses who put people out of their misery," said Penelope.

"Yeah that's one model," Reid confirmed. "The other is someone who put people at risk in order to save them."

"So he shot them so that he could save them?" Penelope asked, exchanging a look with Liz.

"Yeah, and when he couldn't, he made it look like a random murder," Emily explained. "It's how he was able to be a first responder."

Liz groaned. "Dean's right… _demons_ I can get, but humans? I'm gettin' a headache."

"Its called hero homicide complex," Reid explained. "It's most commonly found in firemen, who set fires in order to save the day."

"Garcia, you flagged these cases," Morgan added, "he thought you were on to him."

Penelope shook her head. "I wasn't."

"But you're the only person in the world who was going to make the connection," Emily explained. "In his mind, he _had_ to eliminate you."

Penelope grimaced at the thought and Liz agreed with her.

"This guy has some _serious_ issues."

* * *

Kevin was actually making the same connections as he read the case files and Jason's profile. _'Man, this is one_ sick _guy.'_ And then his watch beeped.

He glanced at it and jumped out of the chair when he saw just how late it really was.

* * *

"Deputy Battle, please," Morgan requested over his cell-phone. "Ok, what time is his shift over? No, no message. Thank you." And he clicked his phone shut. "Ok, he didn't sign out to a location. His shift is over at midnight. Until then, I _don't_ want this guy knowing that we're on to him."

"Why? What does the profile say?" Penelope asked.

"He'll keep getting bolder, trying to cover his tracks," Reid answered. "And if that doesn't work, he'll die shooting."

Liz gulped. "I better give both Dean and Sam a head's up then." And pulled out her phone to make the call. "Dean, I've got info on the unsub and Sam needs to hear this, too…"

* * *

Meanwhile, JJ was outside the bullpen and thanked an agent that handed her a folder; as she headed for her office, looking through the file, the elevator opened and out stepped both Fuchs _and_ Jason Battle, now wearing his uniform.

"Thanks for meeting with me so late," Jason told Fuchs while noting the direction JJ was going.

"No problem," said Fuchs pleasantly. "We take Bureau interference in local law enforcement _very_ seriously."

Jason nodded and looked around. "I just don't know why one of your analysts would have my files."

"Well, we're currently investigating that," Fuchs sand, and gestured to Kevin, who was leading toward them with his bag on his shoulder. "Mr. Lynch, could you please assist us?"

Kevin began to answer when Jason glanced at him, and he froze for a moment, recognizing the deputy. _'Oh God!'_ "Yeah, um, I need to get going."

"It'll only take a minute," Fuchs said, nodding toward the bullpen.

Having no choice, Kevin went with them into the bullpen, where he removed his bag and sat down at the nearest computer.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I could just _talk_ to her?" Jason requested.

Fuchs shook his head as he sat on the desk and looked through a file. "Unfortunately, she's in the hospital."

' _Fool he doesn't know_ anything _.'_ "Is this the same woman who got shot?" Jason asked, and got a confirming nod. "Every cop in the city is working overtime to find the shooter. You don't think she could be involved somehow?"

"We don't know anything for sure yet," Fuchs answered, completely unaware of the danger he was currently in.

' _I'm getting_ nowhere _with this jerk,'_ Jason thought and tried something else. "Well, could you remove _my_ files from your system?"

"Sure, we can do that," Fuchs agreed and nodded to Kevin. "Mr. Lynch?"

"Sure," said Kevin, weakly smiling, and he logged into Penelope's system, transmitting a coded message to her.

* * *

Penelope raised her eyebrows when the message appeared with a link. "Now _that's_ strange."

"What is it?" Morgan asked, standing behind the couch.

"That tech guy, he just logged onto my system," Penelope answered, "and he sent me a message with a link."

"Maybe it's a mistake," Emily suggested.

Penelope shook her head. "No. He's good. He's not careless." And she began typing.

"Could he be trying to show you something?" Reid asked.

Penelope wasn't sure. "He could be baiting me."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"If _he's_ with internal affairs and I follow his lead," Penelope explained, "then whose ever login I used could loose their job." And she glanced pointedly at Morgan.

"What's your gut say?" Morgan asked.

Penelope looked back at the flat-screen. "He's a hacker. We have a code."

"You trust it?" Morgan inquired.

"I have to," Penelope admitted.

"Do it," Morgan ordered. "Make contact."

And Penelope began tying, doing it mostly one-handed to support her side, and sent a message back.

* * *

Kevin received the message, made sure that both Jason and Fuchs weren't looking, and began typing a series of commands to send back.

* * *

Penelope received the commands, acted on them, and soon a set of security windows appeared, showing the inside of the bullpen.

"It's the BAU," Emily remarked as she and Morgan leaned closer to the screen.

"God, that's him," Penelope gasped, spotting Jason, who was pacing and rubbing his hands together.

Morgan pulled out his phone and speed-dialed a number. "Hotch, it's Morgan. He's in the BAU. Deputy sheriff, mid-bullpen. Just past my desk. Got him?"

* * *

In his office, Hotch stood with his phone to his ear and he peered through the blinds of his office window, spotting the unsub. "I got him."

 _`"Don't let him know we're onto him,"`_ Morgan warned him. _`"He's a classic narcissist with a hero complex, and he's spiraling. If you let him know we're onto him, he'll start shooting."`_

"I understand," Hotch said calmly and clicked his phone shut; with that same calmness, he left his office, walked to the door of Rossi' office and knocked.

Rossi came out with Dean and Sam, having just got a similar call from Liz, and they spoke quietly while keeping tabs on the unsub, who was still pacing.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Penelope, Morgan, Liz, Emily, and Reid watched the screen tensely, waiting to see what would happen next, and if the unsub would catch on.

* * *

"He's trying to prove to himself that he's smarter than all of us," Rossi said quietly as he shut his door, and they walked toward the stairs, doing their best to not draw attention to themselves.

"It's too crowded in here," Hotch said quietly. "We can't get an angle on him without putting people in jeopardy."

"How's his emotional state, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly as they descended the stairs.

"Nervous, tense," Sam responded quietly. "And I don't dare try nudging his mind with so many people around."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Morgan realized that their friends wouldn't be able to get behind the guy and that Sam couldn't risk using any of his abilities either. "We gotta slip someone behind him."

"Can you get us the cameras outside the bullpen?" Reid asked, and Penelope immediately started typing.

Seconds later, she had access to the cameras, and she searched them.

* * *

Kevin had to keep himself from wincing when Jason leaned over.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I'm sorry," Kevin apologized, clearing his throat. "It's – it's not my system. It's taking me longer."

Jason seemed to accept that while keeping an eye on Hotch, Rossi, Dean, and Sam.

* * *

Penelope was still going through the camera views and gasped when she stopped on JJ, who was working in her office. "Oh, my girl."

"JJ," Liz whispered, and Reid's jaw dropped.

Morgan immediately speed-dialed her number. "Come on, JJ, pick up the phone, pick it up." And sure enough, JJ answered her phone. "JJ, it's Morgan. Listen to me. Listen to me _very_ carefully."

And JJ _did_ listen, pausing in her work, and looked directly at the bullpen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin worked on removing the files while Hotch, Rossi, Sam, and Dean pretended to look at some files.

Kevin tapped a few keys, the computer beeped, and he smiled at Jason. "Okey-dokey."

"You're sure that my files are wiped off the system?" Jason asked, watching as the quartet began moving toward him. _'Fools.'_

"Yes, sir," Kevin answered.

"All right, I'll keep you updated on our investigation," Fuchs said, standing up and was completely oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

Emily noticed how the deputy was acting, and it wasn't good. "He _knows_ they know."

"There's _no way_ that Dean or Sam can get a drop on him," Liz agreed.

"This is crazy," Morgan said. "We gotta get over there."

"I'm coming with you," said Penelope, putting down the keyboard as Reid, Emily, Liz, and Morgan headed for the door.

"No you're not," Morgan protested.

"You do not have _time_ to argue," Penelope grunted as she got up.

* * *

A/N: Will the team stop Jason, or will he kill more people? You'll just have to wait until next week to find out. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE FINAL ROUND PART TWO

Supernatural: Fate or Luck Pt. 2

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks, and I hope you all have been enjoying the two part story. On with the finale!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE FINAL ROUND PART TWO**

" _And now I say unto you, that mercy hath no claim on that man; therefore his final doom is to endure a never-ending torment_ _."_

 _Mosiah 2:39_

At the BAU, Jason straightened up and suddenly grabbed Fuchs around the neck, using the startled IA guy as a shield while pulling out his gun.

This prompted _every_ agent in the room to pull out their guns, too, including Hotch, Rossi, Dean, and Sam.

"You're a cop," Rossi said while Kevin sank in his seat to stay out of the possible crossfire. "You know this isn't gonna end well."

"You're standing in the middle of the FBI," Hotch added.

Jason sneered. "You think I'm afraid of the _FBI_?"

"I know how this is going to end," Hotch pointed out, "and so do you."

"I'm a decorated _officer_ ," Jason snapped, keeping his gun trained on Fuchs' head.

"That's right," Rossi agreed. "And this is _not_ how you want to be remembered. You're in control here. _You_ write the ending. Your choice."

"You decide whether you're remembered as a hero _or_ a villain," Sam added.

Jason scoffed at them all. "The _best minds_ in the FBI," he snorted, unaware that JJ was sneaking up behind him, with just the glass doors between them. "You can't even _stop_ me."

It was then that he looked behind him-

 _POW!_

-the bullet went straight into his forehead, and he collapsed onto the floor, dead, as the doors shattered, and Fuchs staggered away, his face white as a sheet.

And JJ stood there calmly, her gun raised, and a determined expression on her face.

Rossi, Hotch, Dean, and Sam holstered their guns and ran forward, while Kevin sat up, stunned.

"It's clear!"

Hearing this, the other agents lowered their guns, and Hotch glanced at JJ, who was lowering her own gun, and he then knelt down next to the body to make sure.

* * *

Some time later, Morgan pulled the yellow tarp over the body and the blood that was now staining the carpet, and straightened up.

"It's really over?" Penelope asked, having just ID'ed the body.

"Yeah, it's really over," Morgan confirmed. "Now can we _please_ get you back to the hospital?"

"I…" Penelope glanced uncertainly at Fuchs, who was talking with Hotch and Sam, clearly shaken by the whole experience since his face was still pale.

"Oh, don't worry about your re-instatement papers," Emily said reassuringly. "He'll sign them as soon as his hands stop shaking."

"Which should be soon once Sam is done doin' his Jedi Mind trick," Liz added with a grin.

Hoping that they were right, Penelope turned to look at JJ, who was sitting on a desk, and she walked over to her. "Hey."

JJ smiled. "Hey."

"I _never_ wanted you to have to do something like that," Penelope said honestly.

"I never even blinked," JJ admitted, sighing. "You do whatever it takes, to protect your family."

Penelope smiled and they hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan walked over to Hotch and Rossi.

"How's Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"She'll make sense of it," Morgan answered, glancing at Penelope.

"And you?" Rossi asked. "How's your faith?"

Morgan shrugged. "Day to day." And he walked away while Rossi smiled and nodded.

* * *

JJ was now rubbing Penelope's arm and nodded in a certain direction. "I think someone's watching you."

Penelope looked around and she saw Kevin, who had an awestruck expression on his face. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" she asked JJ, who just shrugged.

Penelope then walked toward Kevin, who stood up. "You."

"You," Kevin responded.

"You're good," Penelope told him.

"You're better," Kevin added; he then extended his hand. "Kevin Lynch." And she shook his hand.

"Penelope."

Kevin repeated her name softly, and they smiled at each other, completely entranced.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Liz stood together and watched.

"I don't know what the FBI's policy about inter-department relationships are, but I think they're in love," Liz commented, and both Dean and Sam agreed. There was _definitely_ love in the air.

* * *

Once they were certain that Penelope was going to be all right and that she was going to keep her job, the Winchesters got back in the Impala and drove off before Strauss went through with her threat to call Henriksen on them.

It was time to get back to searching for the demon that had Liz's contract.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, folks. See you all next week for the next adventure. R&R everyone!


End file.
